The objective of this research program is the development of novel and pharmacologically active anticonvulsant drugs related both to the aminoisoquinoline and the aporphine class of compounds. The synthesis of a series of esters of apomorphines to enhance their bioavailability and duration of action is planned for this program. The evaluation of other trihydroxylated and N-alkylated aporphines and their esters was also contemplated. In order to develop substances with increased anticonvulsant activity it is proposed to modify the prototype molecule, 4-phenyl-3-amino-isoquinoline and to systematically make structural changes in this heterocyclic ring system. The need for sensitive and quantitative methods for elaborating the metabolism of N-n-propylnorapomorphine (NPA) has led to the development of more definitive techniques, specifically gas chromatography/mass spectrometry (GC/MS).